


Rescue Mission

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: In which our intrepid team must rescue Sera's property from the clutches of evil





	Rescue Mission

_“Shhhhhh!”_

“Why are you shooshing me when I said nothing?” Dorian whispered.

“ ‘Cause we’re on a rescue mission,” Sera whispered back. “Keep down."

“I am. You know even muffling spells have their limits,” Dorian murmured. “Do you see it?”

“There!” She pointed.

“ _Shhhhhh! She’s_ right there too. _”_

“Wait for Kai to distract her.”

At the room’s entrance, Kai called, “Vivienne, I need a word with you.” 

She rose, radiating boredom. “Inquisitor. If this is about my confiscating Sera’s ridiculous _I Hate This Rubbish_ shirt—”

Sera stealthed in and seized the shirt, triumphantly replacing it with one that read _Madame Grabbyhands_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sera's "I Hate This Rubbish" shirt is canon -- I read through banter looking for something Viv could confiscate and ran across Sera saying she wanted that shirt.


End file.
